themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah 45:23
Isaiah 45:23 is the 11th song on the album The Life of the World to Come. Bible Verse By myself I have sworn, my mouth has uttered in all integrity a word that will not be revoked: Before me every knee will bow; by me every tongue will swear. NIV Translation Lyrics If my prayer be not humble make it so In these last hours if the Spirit waits in check help me let it go And should my suffering double let me never love You less Let every knee be bent, and every tongue confess And I won't get better but someday I'll be free 'Cause I am not this body that imprisons me I read the magazines somebody brought Hold them to my failing eyes until my hands get hot And when the nurse comes in to change my sheets and clothes The pain begins to travel, dancing as it goes And I won't get better but someday I'll be free 'Cause I am not this body that imprisons me If my prayer goes unanswered that's alright If my path fills with darkness and there is no sign of light Let me praise You for the good times, let me hold Your banner high Until the hills are flattened and the rivers all run dry And I won't get better but someday I'll be free 'Cause I am not this body that imprisons me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"We continue on the general theme of difficult relationships with one's physical body, a fertile theme for those of us who have difficult relationships with our physical bodies." -- 2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *"This is about chronic illness." -- 2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *"I was at the doctor's office getting treated for something, I don't remember what, and I was reading the hospital's in-house health & happenings newsletter, because my disposition demands that if there is a newspaper lying around, I have to read it. And I saw that there were chronic pain groups meeting once weekly - several of them. 'Learning to live with' something or another. I get these vivid pictures in my mind sometimes, and I thought: when you hear that you're going to need to learn to live with something, that's probably when you'll want to gird up your armor. I thought of all the people much braver and stronger than me, sitting in those rooms sorting through their pain. I thought of my own health, and of diminishing returns, and I wrote this song." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson, liner notes Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Minnesota Public Radio Session - St. Paul, MN *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-17 - Club Helsinki - Hudson, NY *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-05-29 - KEXP Session - Alaska Junction - Seattle, WA *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC Videos of this Song *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs Category:Video